La verdad de Alei
by pucca-hatake
Summary: secuela de "DEL ODIO AL AMOR HAY UN SOLO PASO" disfruten y comenten...
1. Chapter 1

LA VERDAD DE ALEI

"_pensamientos"_

Protocolo.-

Después de haber arreglado sus diferencias, Orochimaru y Anko pasaron más tiempo unidos. Ya estaban en Diciembre, época de navidad, pero a Anko le preocupa el comportamiento de Alei, en esos días. ¿Podrá descubrir que le pasa o se quedara con la duda?

N.D: para mí la masacre del clan Uhicha fue en estas fechas, a quien no le guste ni modo

Cap. 1.-Queremos saber…

Konoha, un lugar tranquilo, sin preocupaciones…bueno ni tanto, con eso de que los ninjas arriesgan su vida todo el tiempo. Pero en una residencia, una mujer estaba pensando en su alumna favorita y única que ha soportado en la vida.

¿?: No lo comprendo, ¿porque están indiferente en estas fechas?

¿?: Anko, no deberías preocuparte tanto por Alei-dijo un hombre apareciendo de la nada

Anko: ya lo sé Orochimaru, pero es mi alumna, ¿Cómo no preocuparme por ella?

Orochimaru: ¿y qué pretendes? ¿Preguntarle?, sabes que no te contestara

Anko: solo una persona sabe todo respecto a Alei

Orochimaru: no pensaras en…

Anko: si, Tsunade-sama

Después de discutir en ir a la Torre Hokage y darse unos besos, Orochimaru decidió que ya era tiempo de que Anko se enterrara de la historia de Alei, claro que necesitaba que Tsunade le dijera el resto por que el solo sabía parte de la verdad.

Orochimaru: Tsunade, creo que ya es hora de que Anko sepa- dijo mirando a su amiga de toda la vida

Tsunade: si, tienes razón, Anko siéntate será mejor que te acomodes-se detuvo un momento agarro un kunai y…-¡y deja de espiar NARUTO!-dijo mientras lanza el objeto al techo

Y tal como dijo, hay estaba el ninja número uno, cabeza hueca e interactivo, pero no estaba solo también estaba Sasuke y Sakura.

Tsunade: ¡puedo saber que hacen aquí!

Sakura: nosotros solo…

Naruto: ¿qué es lo que tiene que saber ella, que nosotros no?

Tusnade: ¡nada, asique váyanse!-dijo seria la quinta hokage

Sasuke: si se comparta así, es porque es algo muy importante, ¿no es cierto?

Orochimaru: Tsunade, tal vez es tiempo de "el" también se entere, ¿tú qué dices?

Tsunade: bien, pero si lo tiene que saber ellos, es mejor que lo sepa tanto Kakashi como Jiraiya

Orochimaru: ¿y porque él?

Tsunade: porque de todas formas escuchara, no es así Jiraiya-dijo mirando así la ventana

Jiraiya: Vale. Dilo ya, aui tengo las palomitas-dijo mientras saca un bote de dichas palomitas

Tsunade: solo falta Hatake, ¿alguien sabe donde esta él?-dijo mirando a los presentes

¿?: Nas…-dijo un jounin apareciendo de la nada

Los tres gennin: ¡Kakashi –sensei, llega tarde!

Kakashi: pero no teníamos ningún acuerdo de vernos

Los tres gennin: la costumbre

Kakashi: U-U

Tsunade: ahora que están aquí, ya podre comenzar, después de todo, las dos personas relacionadas con Alei son ustedes dos-dijo mirando tanto a Kakashi y a Sasuke

Sasuke: ¿y porque nosotros?-pregunto Sasuke notando la mirada en el

Tsunade: porque Alei es tanto un Uchiha como un Hatake

Todos: ¡QUE!

Continuara…


	2. kakashi y sasuke primos?

Cap. 2 Kakashi y Sasuke ¿primos?

Tsunade: como oyeron, Alei es pariente de ustedes dos-dijo sentándose en su silla

Sasuke: "eso es imposible, se supone que itachi mato a todo mi clan"-pensaba mientras apretaba sus nudillos

Kakashi: eso es totalmente ilógico-dijo con evidente shock

Tsunade: pues aunque ustedes no lo crean es cierto

Kakashi y Sasuke: ¡¿Cómo?

Tsunade: bien comenzare: Sakumo Hatake, tuvo un romance de joven, con una del clan Uchiha

Kakashi: ¿Qué mi papa, que? 0-0

Sasuke: ¿del clan, que?

Sakura: hay ya cállense no dejan escuchar -

Todos/sakura: 0-0

Sakura: hay lo siento, perdí el control por un momento

¿?: No se pierde lo que no se tiene-dijo una voz detrás de ella

Naruto: Alei-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto observando que la ropa de la nombrada tenía sangre por doquier

Alei: viene a entregarle unos papeles a la hokage-dijo dejándolos en el escritorio

Anko: ¡¿pero que te paso?

Alei: ¿a mí?, nada. Es que me gusta tener mi ropa de sangre-dijo con sarcasmo

Todos/Alei: 0-0

Alei: en fin me voy UoU

Naruto: no te quedas, estamos hablando de que tú eres una…

CRASH

Lo único que vieron era una silueta en el techo de un niño y naruto diciendo: "YO SOLO DECIA", aterrizando quien sabe dónde. ¿Pero quién le golpeo?, nada más y nada menos que…

Kakashi y Sasuke: ¡eso te pasa de bocón!-dijeron con auras malignas

Alei: ¿puedo saber de que hablaba el guarro ese?-dijo con curiosidad en su voz

Kakashi y Sasuke: ¿eh?, de nada n-nu

Alei:hm, me voy-dijo mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo

En lo que naruto regresaba tambaleándose a la torre hokage y en lo que Tsunade les decía que después les terminaba de contar. Alei se dirigía a su casa. Y en eso…

Continuara…

N.D: Sorry, Onegai. Disculpen mi pequeño retraso

Inner: pequeño te tardaste años y además de que tienes más notas de…(es golpeada)

N.D: como decía lo siento y muy pronto el tercer capítulo, con amor, pasión, personajes nuevos

Se despide de ustedes: Pucca-hatake

Inner (con un chichón en la cabeza): ni crean se tardara

N.D: quieres estar como naruto, cállate si no quieres que te mate


	3. la promesa

Cap. 3 la promesa

Alei caminaba hacia su casa, pero harta del espía decidió tomar otro rumbo. El espía solo le seguía sin darse cuenta del asunto hasta que llegaron al campo de entrenamiento.

Alei: no se qué quieres, pero será mejor que salgas de tu escondite-dijo sorprendiendo al espía.

¿?: hm, sabía que eras buena en esto-dijo la voz

Alei: Sasuke… ¿puedo saber que quieres?-dijo mientras se recuesta en el pasto

Sasuke: quiero pelear contigo

Alei: que molestia eres. ¿Solo para eso?-pregunto en seco

Sasuke: hm

Sasuke solo la miro y se recostó a su lado, cosa que para la jounnin sorprendió pero no lo hizo notar.

La noche caía tan lentamente que no se percataron de que alguien los vigilaba desde lejos.

Sasuke: ¿Alei, sigues despierta?

Alei: …

Sasuke: ¿Alei?

Alei: …zzzz

Mientras Sasuke intentaba despertar a Alei, ella tenía un recuerdo en su sueño.

_En una cabaña se escuchaban unos pasos algo torpes, una pequeña de 5 años, con cabello y ojos cafés oscuros; se dirigían a la cocina donde su padre un Jounnin por excelencia la esperaba para desayunar._

-_O hayou gozaimasu, otousan-dijo la pequeña mientras tomaba asiento delante del mayor_

_-O hayou gazaimasu, Alei-chan_

_-¿otousan, hoy te irás?-pregunto inocente_

_-tengo que, pero prometo volver.-dijo pero nota la mirada triste de Alei-pero en lo que no este, Kuro se hará cargo de ti_

_En eso un lobo negro aparece, se notaba que era ya de edad madura y tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, junto con una pañoleta atada a su pata delantera izquierda color rojo._

_-demo…_

_-demo…nada, ya verás que volveré antes de que sea 25-dijo levantándose y caminando hasta su hija para cargarla._

_-lo prometes-dijo en tono suplicante_

_-no-la niña estaba a punto de llorar-no lo prometo…lo juro-dijo mientras la deja en el suelo y sale de la cabaña dejando sentir el frio viento._

Sasuke: ¿Alei despierta, alguien no vigila?-dijo en susurro mientras la nombrada recupera el conocimiento y se levanta

Alei: que miedoso, solo es mi lobo-dijo mientaras de las sombras salía dicho animal, con cara de mal humor y enfado hacia cierto peli negro

Sasuke: lindo cachorrito-dijo con sarcasmo

Alei: me tengo que ir, si ves a Naruto dile que me debe un ramen en ichiraku-dijo para desaparecer en una nube de humo con el lobo

Continuara…

N.D: sorry. Falta de ideas y mucha, pero mucha tarea

Inner: eso les dijiste a tu… (la golpearon con un sarten)

N.D: prometo que en pocos días tendrán el siguiente capítulo, y si no que me caiga los tres gennin en mi cabeza y le pago 3 mil pesos a Tsunade

Tunade: dinero fácil… $_$

Se despide de ustedes : Pucca-Hatake


	4. Alei y su equipo?

Capitulo 4: ¿Alei y su equipo?

Era de día y el equipo 7 se encontraba entrenando en el campo de entrenamiento, justo en ese momento aparece Anko y Alei.

Anko: que sorpresa, no pensé ENCONTRARNOS aquí-dijo como si fuera una coincidencia

Kakashi: yo tampoco es una GRAN sorpresa

Alei: alguien mas esta ABURRUIDO-dijo fastidiada de tanto énfasis en las palabras en ambos jounnin

Ambos jounin: U-U

Naruto: yo, que tal si vamos por ramen

Alei: tú la pagas

Naruto: pero no tengo dinero T-T

Alei: entonces lavas platos

Kakashi: antes quiero una pelea contigo Alei

Alei: es el mes internacional de fastidien a Alei; no me interesa

Kakashi: anda di que si ^/

Alei: que no

Kakashi: que si

Alei: que no

Kakashi: que si

Alei: nooooo

Kakashi: siiiiii

Alei: NO, NO, NO Y NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi: SI, SI, SI, Y 

Envés de responder Alei lo ataca con un kunai, pero era un clon. Kakashi se encuentra atrás de ella y justo cuando la iba a atacar es lanzado al aire con un golpe en el estomago por un clon de la jounnin.

Todos los demás se sientan en el césped, viendo como Alei ataca a Kakashi con unas serpientes.

Alei:esto es aburrido, que problemático

…..

Shikamaru y Chouji estaban comiendo ramen.

Shikamaru: sentí una perturbación en el equilibrio, alguien más dijo mi frase con sentimiento

Chouji: snkbk hibi ajhj (traducción) Son ideas tuyas-dijo atragantándose de ramen

…...

Después de eso todos se dirigieron a la Torre Hokage, ya que la hokage los mando hablar.

Tsunade: kakashi, Anko, sus equipos irán a una misión súper importante.

Alei: SUS me suena a manada

Tsunade: Alei, tú tienes que elegir ya a tu equipo

Alei: si…yo creo que no

Tsunade: DE YA!

Alei: por eso digo que ya-dijo mientras se iba para ver los archivos

Tsunade: kakashi, anko, sasuke-los tres le ponen intensión por que lo dijo en susurro-cuídenla, la aldea a la que van es conocida aunque ella no se acuerde, Akatsuki también va tras ella

Kakashi: entonces tenemos mucho que descubrir tras la sombra de los Hatake's y lo Uchiha

Anko: tenemos que ser precavidos, también tenemos a Naruto

Sasuke: esta vez Itachi no acabara con lo único que queda de mi clan

…

Alei caminaba por los pasillos de la torre, pensando en que hacer para no tener un equipo.

Alei: ya sé, me cambio de nombre y me voy a la aldea del sonido. Con suerte y no me matan en el camino.

¿?:Alei-sensei-dijo una nina algo parecida a Anko, solo que el cabello lo trae suelto

Alei: ¿Aiko, que haces?

Aiko: vine a ver a mi tia Anko, con eso de que no tengo equipo

Alei: ¿tú y quien más?

Aiko: mis dos amigos, Narumi y Keitaro

Alei: Aiko, hoy es tu día de suerte-dijo con un aura maligna

Aiko: " NOOOOOO!"-pensaba con terror pero en el exterior mostraba lo contrario

Continuara…

N.D: lo prometido es deuda

Tsunade: T-T era dinero fácil!

Se despide de ustedes: Pucca-hatake


End file.
